An Unknown Second Chance
by ifrosty
Summary: Luna Lovegood has come back in time, but can't tell anyone. Story is told from Harry's view of things. Starts from the Order of Phoenix. Snape Bashing. Smart Harry with Luna supporting.
1. A New Friend

**Slightly coherent and OC Luna. She would be the one who has travelled back in time, although she can't tell anyone about it, so Harry doesn't know about it. Snape bashing is going to major.**

Fifth year, Order of The Phoenix

Harry Potter had been four days into his holidays and angry, sad, horrified, nervous, anxious and a whole lot of things. Most of all, he was angry at himself for not doing enough. Cedric was dead, and it was his fault. He knew at least subconsciously that it wasn't his fault, that there were lot of things overlooked by a lot of important people. At least, the cup should have been checked for tampering, Harry thought angrily, after all, the entire tournament had been started with somebody tampering with the Goblet of Fire to get him into the tournament.

But no, here he was, at his own private prison with the Dursley's without any news. All he knew was that Voldemort was out alive, gathering allies and resources, while here he was; resorting to hiding under windows to gather any news, at the same time, running around trying to exhaust himself to avoid nightmares. Letters sent to Sirius, Ron and Hermione for news had come back with small paragraphs telling him to stay where he was and not to do anything rash (from Sirius 'really').

He hadn't even bothered with Professor Lupin. He had wanted Sirius' answers first and after getting that response, he knew he could never get anything out of Lupin. If Sirius, the insane rash godfather couldn't give him any answers, it would be the height of hopefulness to go to Lupin. On top of that, he had figured from Ron's letter that Hermione was going to join him in the next couple of days and he probably wasn't. Thinking about it just made him angrier.

Getting up from his seat in the park where he had been brooding, he began to walk towards Dursley's house slowly. He was trying not think too much about anything, knowing it would only get him more agitated or depressed.

He was walking up the stairs towards his room when he felt it, a feeling that something was wrong. Pulling out his wand, (he refused to give it up to Vernon and carried it everywhere with him), he slowly opened the door.

"Hello Harry."

Whatever he had been expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

"Please lower the wand, Harry, it could be dangerous."

Not lowering his wand, and looking quite bewildered, he stared at the blonde girl sitting on his bed who looked vaguely familiar.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Luna Lovegood. I'm going to be a fourth year Ravenclaw this year. And I wanted to talk to you."

"You are a witch, but you are…."

"Hmm, what? Do I not look like a witch? I went into the village to ask around, you know. It was scary, but I managed, and the pretty girl at the bakery helped me a lot."

"No, you do look like a witch, but what are you doing here?"

Harry stopped and looked at her suspiciously

"Did Dumbledore send you here? Because if he did.."

Interrupting him, Luna simply said

"No."

"Wait, no, what does that mean?"

"No, Dumbledore didn't send me here. I came here all on my own. You see, I had to investigate something myself."

Harry's eyes widened as he sputtered

"Wha…? Ho..w? I thought nobody could find this house. Dumbledore told me I would be safe here."

Luna merely looked confused.

"He did. Well, I didn't come here to hurt you, so there must have been something. But I couldn't feel anything. As for finding you, it was easy."

Harry was completely stunned now. If finding him was easy, as this girl was telling him, anybody could find him. He visibly shuddered at the thought of someone like Malfoy finding this place.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry completely focused on Luna and began again

"Just how did you find me?"

"Like I said, it was quite easy. I didn't expect to find you so easily. I thought I would have to go ask Ginny for help. Ginny's my friend. And I know you stay at her place for the summer. "

"You know the Weasleys. How..?" Harry trailed off, thinking fast about everything he knew of the Weasleys. He had never heard of Luna. He cursed mentally when he realized that he didn't know a lot about them outside of school or what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did. It didn't help that he wasn't exactly friendly with Ginny. Her crush made him feel quite awkward around her.

Suddenly realizing that Luna was still speaking, Harry focused on her

"…So I thought, I could get Ginny to confirm it for me. But the Weasley's have left for the summer without any way to contact them. I don't have an owl, you see. So I couldn't owl them. And I don't know the floo address of the place they are at."

Harry picked up something important in the small speech.

"The Weasleys are not at the Burrow?"

Luna seemed slightly surprised at the interruption, then continued on

"No, they are not there. Not that they were there at any time in the summer. They could have been there earlier, but I only went to see Ginny about two days ago and they weren't there. And I didn't want to ask my father for help. So I thought and thought, then I figured somebody in the ministry would have known your address, so I decided to go to the ministry. But then, I didn't know the ministry's floo address either."

Luna stopped there slightly to take a breath.

Harry who was sure now that Luna wasn't an enemy, was getting a little amused at her retelling of the adventure for finding him, prompted her to continue

"What did you do then?"

"Ah, but there was still a way to the ministry."

Here, Luna sat up and looked at him intensely, as though, making a revelation

"I hadn't yet tried 'the Knight Bus' yet. So, early morning yesterday, I stood outside my house on the road and stuck my hand out. Then there it was, the knight bus was there. This Stan Shunpike guy, though speaks a lot."

Harry chuckled at this, while Luna looked confused. Shrugging, she continued

"He kept on talking. And then, he told me about how a celebrity –Harry Potter had once travelled on the Knight Bus…"

Harry had gone still on hearing that. He had honestly dismissed that whole day with the exception of the bloated up. Some memories were too good to forget.

Coming out of his ponderings he looked up at Luna only to see her staring at him. It seemed he had missed an important part of her explanation.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Oh, Ok, I just asked Stan Shunpike if the knight bus could take me to the place where they Harry Potter flagged it down. And they said they could, so I told them to take me there and here I am."

Harry, once again felt as if he was missing something, when it suddenly clicked into place in his mind

"Wait, you told me that you got into the knight bus yesterday, then how come you are just reaching here now?"

"Oh, that. Well, I found this place yesterday. But you see, when I was walking towards this house, I saw a man on your neighbor's front yard. He had an invisibility cloak which he just wore. I was really lucky, since he didn't notice me. But, he wasn't wearing it correctly, I could see his shoes from time to time. So, I followed him and he was following you, it was a fun game, so I forgot to talk to you."

Harry felt his anger rise again as he began to figure it out. He was being followed, more like a bloody bodyguard standing guard over him and reporting whatever he was doing. Something he wasn't even told about. A small part of his mind right at the back, mentally thanked the gods, that he hadn't done anything embarrassing since leaving school.

Taking another breath and trying to control his anger, Harry walked over to the bed and sat down besides Luna who didn't' seem at all perturbed by any of the surprises she had flung on him.

"So, are you going to answer me?"

Remembering that Luna had actually come here to talk to him about something, Harry concentrated on her.

"Yes, so what do you want to know?"

"Does your head hurt too, when you look at Professor Snape?"

Completely thrown again by that question, Harry almost slipped to the floor from the bed. He had been expecting some kind of questions about Voldemort, considering what had just happened at the end of Triwizard Cup and Dumbledore's announcement of Voldemort's existence right in the middle of the Great Hall. He had been annoyed at that. Dumbledore had simply dropped a bomb and then done a disappearing act.

Answering Luna, he simply said

"Yeah, sometimes."

Wondering why Luna was asking about it, he asked

"Why?"

"I think he's somehow reading our minds. Ginny's head also hurts sometimes in class and she told me that right after that Snape would usually ask her some sort of hard question which she couldn't answer. We theorized Snape was reading our minds simply to ask hard questions. What do you think?"

Well, his head really did hurt when he talked to Snape, though he didn't think Snape was actually reading his mind. If he was, that was another grievance to add to his long list. Still, the entire thing required investigation and from what he had seen of magic, he definitely wouldn't put mind reading past Snape.

"He might be capable of reading minds. We don't know if it is possible and if possible, is he capable of it. Say, if there is a way to read minds, there must be a way to defend against it as well."

Talking to Luna was surprisingly calming his anger. Also, this new Snape problem was giving him a target to focus on. Thinking furiously, he asked

"Luna, if there is such a magical skill, how do we go about finding it and can you find out about it? Will it be safe to ask people about it? No, don't answer that, it will definitely be unsafe asking questions about mind reading."

Harry had a sudden vision of Lockhart, if removing memories was possible, then reading them should be possible as well. A person should know what memories he was removing or else he could possibly completely wipe out a person.

That was when Luna announced that she had go home before her dad figured out she was gone. To do that, she would have leave shortly.

Thinking fast, he pulled out his vault key from his trunk

"Luna, if possible, can you make a short trip to Diagon ally. There must be some sort of book or anything that could provide information on this type of magic. And try and ask your father about it."

"OK, I'll try that."

Luna got up to go and had just reached the door, when she turned

"Um, can you go first? Your friend will follow and therefore won't notice me as I move out."

"Right, I'll do that."

Suddenly, Harry was actually happy to do something, something on his own, his own small way to rebel against everybody.

"I'll come over day after tomorrow at the same time, so you would have to do this again then."

Happy about finding a good partner in his rebellion, Harry simply nodded and moved out of his room.

**Moody has better things to do, so he's not stalking Harry. Therefore, what happens in Harry's room has no witness.**


	2. Mind Magics

Luna entered Harry's room silently. Everything had gone as she had planned, now she only needed to steer Harry towards the information he needed. As she waited for him, she went over her plan again. She had decided to introduce different types of magic over the summer to Harry. With the way the last war had gone, although the dark lord had been defeated, almost all of his supporters went scot free.

Together, with the Malfoys, their subterfuge and underhanded politics had done more damage than Voldemort had done during his reign of terror. Hearing footsteps, Luna quickly got up and moved near the door, hoping it was Harry coming back.

Harry had run up the stairs quickly, hoping that Luna was back. HE had spent his entire yesterday, bored out of his mind. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry. Now that he had something to do, he was having a better time controlling his emotions. Having that small talk with Luna had really lifted his spirits.

Luna was there, standing near the door. Walking in slowly, he sat down on his bed. Reigning in his excitement, he asked as calmly as possible

"So, did you find something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Here, Luna pulled out a book, along with his vault key.

"Your vault key. You shouldn't give it out to anybody like that."

"Yeah, Yeah. So what did you find?"

Luna grimaced slightly.

"Well, I didn't need to go to your vault per se. I did go to Diagon alley though, I found this book-"

Here, Luna paused and pulled out a book. Harry read the embossed title on the book – 'Mind Magics'. The book looked used and slightly frayed.

"I got this quite cheap in a second hand store. Those stores usually don't care who buys what as long it's not overt. This lists all types of magic."

She held out the book. Harry froze a bit before taking it. Flipping quickly through it, he stared at Luna

"So, what's in here?"

Research and reading was not his strong point. He was more of an action type of guy, sitting around and reading books didn't exactly sit well with him. He wanted information fast and quick, presented in such a manner that he could go about taking action.

"You have to read it, you know. I will summarize it quickly for you. And I want you to do something. It could be really helpful to us."

Continuing on

"This book says that there are a lot of magics that can affect the mind. And yes, Snape could possibly read our minds – Leglimency – it's a charm that allows the user to delve into the mind of their victims under certain circumstances. But the other things I have read are even more horrifying."

"What?"

"Read it thoroughly. They have only published five different methods and they say there are a lot of them. There is Leglimency – mind reading, occlumency– protection against it, Compulsion charms – they affect the mind, Imperious curse – you control the victim completely, Veritaserum – it's a potion that makes the drinker only speak the truth. There's Possession – you control the body of a person after suppressing the mind, it's terrible, they know what is happening but they can't do anything about it. And what's worse is that there are even more methods, they just didn't discuss it."

Harry simply sat there stunned.

"There are so many methods?"

"Well, yes. In fact, I even know there is one more method to affect the mind that isn't on there. Have you heard about the Ministry Obliviators. They remove memories from people, make them forget things. They aren't allowed to use it against wizards and witches however…."

Harry was reminded of Lockhart and frowning finished her sentence.

"However nobody keeps track of who has used it or if somebody is affected."

Luna looked faintly surprised

"Well, they do keep track and investigate when they receive a complaint, but if you have lost the memory, you can hardly complain."

Harry snorted

"This occlumency thing can protect us from leglimency, right, can it also protect us from this charm."

Harry was quite curious about it. He had seriously thought about all his years in Hogwarts yesterday while waiting for Luna. From the first year, he had been facing some kind of danger right, left and center. It was like he was in a survival of the fittest tournament, a tournament he was barely surviving with an insane luck. An insane luck that lead him to tie the triwizard tournament with a seventh year, defeating two other seventh years from other elite schools from Europe. Cedric had won the tournament with him, he refused to call it his complete victory no matter what others said.

Now, that he thought of Hogwarts as a giant death trap, it was galling to think that he still thought that it was better than this Dursley prison. But, Hogwarts was also the only place where he had any real freedom, a place he could somewhat call home.

And Hogwarts was a death trap. Now, that he had figured it out, it would be foolish of him to simply walk into it without a preparation. Mind-Reading Teachers, Killing Trees, Huge Snakes, Dangerous Sports, Magical Stones, Bewitching Mirrors (he had never forgotten the mirror of erased), Dragons, Insane And Far Too Dangerous Tournaments and much more.

No, he was going prepared this year, however anybody guaranteed his safety.

Luna was prattling on about some stuff that she thought would be a way to learn Occlumency.

"Luna, stop, even if there isn't, there's no problem in learning it? Is there?"

"No"

"Good, then how do we learn this Occlumency thing?"

"Don't know"

"But the book.."

"Only tells the readers about different mind magics, nothing else. It's all ministry banned. You could probably learn it from as an apprentice, but then you would have to find a master to teach you. It's very expensive. Although…"

Here Luna trailed off

"Although, what? Is there another way to learn it?"

"Well, there might be books in Knockturn alley. But I am not allowed."

"And I can't go anywhere."

Harry was frustrated with the outcome. Now that he was close to finding a way to defend himself at least mentally, when a huge hurdle came up. Something he couldn't cross.

"There is a way. I hope you agree to it."

Harry turned towards Luna slowly.

"You mean to break me out of here. I see, that could work, I know a bit of Knockturn alley."

"Not that. And break you out? Isn't this your home?"

Luna was looking confused so Harry quickly carried on

"Forget it. Look, we need to concentrate on the occlumency thing. So, what were you saying? That there's still a way?"

Luna had not heard much about Harry Potter's home life. In the future, he had never talked much about his life. In fact, the only persons who actually knew him would be his two best friends – Hermione and Ron. But neither was alive by the time, the temporal magic rune stones was discovered by her father. Things hadn't really improved after the Voldemort's death. The purebloods still ruled, and things had only gotten worse than they were during Voldemort's rule.

Luna and her father had wanted to change it. The rune stones needed a sacrifice – one person to send back one person. Her father had given up his life to send her back. A sacrifice he had given in part to pay for his betrayal of Harry, Hermione and Ron when they had come to 'the rook' asking about the 'deathly hallows'.

"There's still a way, yes. Ginny said that you were there when the dark mark was cast at the world cup. And that it was cast by an elf."

"Yeah, we were there. It was actually my wand that was used to cast it. I had lost it during the chaos that occurred after the death eater attack. It was cast by Barty Crouch junior who had stolen it. Their elf was there. His father put all the blame on the elf and well, he set her free as punishment. What does this have to do with Knockturn alley?"

"Elves are overlooked by almost all witched and wizards, Harry. But they have their own powerful magic. They can practically go anywhere and do anything as long as they are ordered by their master to do so. Now, we know that and we have a free elf, what do you say?"

"You want me to get Winky as my elf."

Suddenly there was a crack that was heard throughout the house.

Harry stared down at the two elves, who had suddenly appeared in his room and were staring up at him, a bottle of butterbeer held between them. It seemed they had both been pulling at it. The bottle was quickly dropped as both of them continued staring at him, as though just understanding where they were. Then they both chorused at the same time.

"Yous be calling Winky, Sir?"

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

Dobby being here created a bit of dilemma for Harry, it wasn't that he didn't want him. He was just a bit leery of Dobby's style of helping. Now that both were here, he decided to ask a general question instead of directly asking Winky to be his elf.

"Yes, um I did call you." Not bothering to clarify who he called, he continued

"I don't exactly have a home per se, but I wanted a bit of help – actually a lot of help really. And I also didn't want anybody to know about it. Then I asked myself, where could I get such help and I remembered the two of you."

Here, both elves looked proud and if possible, Dobby looked even happier.

"So, I thought, why not call you and ask you if there was some elf who needed employment. It would be a great help if you could recommend some elf to me."

Winky looked about ready to cry, while Dobby looked rather hopeful,

"The great Harry Potter Sir is looking for an elf. Dobby be ready to do anything for you Harry Potter Sir."

Winky, who had only looked ready to cry, was now sniffling, and slowly increasing in volume.

"Dobbys be asking a favor of Harry Potter Sir, Winky not be keeping good. Dobby taking care of her. Could Harry Potter Sir be taking both Dobby and Winky as his elfs?"

Winky suddenly stopped sniffling and went completely silent and began staring at Harry in a hopeful manner, somehow managing to make Harry question his sanity in hiring elves. Also, now that he remembered it, Hermione was going to a pain once she found out that he had elves. But beggars can't be choosers and he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Ok, I'll hire both of you. So, let's discuss your salaries."

"NONONO, Winkys not be wanting pay. Winky be having some pride…"

It looked like Winky would go on and on. Not wanting anybody to come in and find out what was going on, Harry intervened

"Ok, Ok, No salary. Dobby, I know you work at Hogwarts for a salary, so I am going to pay you one."

After talking Dobby up from his requested salary of 3 knuts a month and no holidays to 1 galleon a month with weekly holiday, he sent them off with his vault key to buy books on Mind Magics. Luna convinced him to get all mind magic books, instead of only occlumency.

Harry lay down in bed, thinking about the past few days, finding Luna sitting on his bed had certainly given him a purpose. He hoped his luck held out as it had over the past four years. The Devil's Own Luck - Harry smirked as he remembered Hermione describing it once, as he laid on his bed, drifting to sleep, making plans for the summer.


	3. One Stone And Targets

**RedPhoenixDragon – to answer your questions,yes, Winky and Dobby will be a major help to Harry.**

Ch3 One Stone And Targets

A Month Later

Harry felt a slight pressure on his mental shields moments before he began to feel cold. He had avoided Dudley this summer, mostly being in his room. He had worked hard on his occlumency with Luna, becoming mildly skilled at leglimency as well. They had needed somebody to attack their shields afterall, as Luna had put it. Luna had definitely mastered her occlumency, he had never been able to get past her shields, his attempts at getting past her shield had only served to make him more skilled at leglimency.

The occlumency training and Luna's presence had done a lot to calm him, helping him accept Cedric's death. He now viewed Cedric as another in a long list of crimes Voldemort had to pay for. His nightmares, which had been a daily occurrence early in the summer had vanished.

Looking around quickly, Harry noticed the formation of ice on the eastern end of the alley. There was only one cause for this. Thankfully, there was nobody else around. Recalling his occlumency training, Harry calmed himself and began thinking about his options fast. There was nobody here in this alley. He was also somewhat happy, he had been wanting to provoke Dudley earlier in the evening, but held himself back. If he had, Dudley would have been here and he would have had severely limited options.

With Luna's help, he had understood Daily Prophet's mockery of him. He wouldn't have understood it without Hermione's help who was God knows where together with Ron and his family, even Sirius was there. And, most importantly, he couldn't have understood that the Ministry was anti-Harry Potter at the moment. They were definitely looking for a reason from him, a simple mistake here or there would prove far too costly to him.

If Luna hadn't met him earlier in the summer, he wouldn't even have detected the dementors. And, probably would have been in a panic the moment he encountered them. With his new perspective doing magic in this situation, even if it was life or death, would create more problems afterwards if he survived. He had to find a way to subdue these dementors without using magic.

Their presence here only meant that they were here for him. If it was Voldemort, then he was already expecting some kind of attack after Voldemort had gained a body last year. But if it the Ministry which had sent these dementors, that was a completely different set of problems. But what if Voldemort had gotten the Ministry to order this attack, he would be done for this way or that.

Determined now to solve this problem without any magic, Harry decided to use the fact that he was the most likely target, considering he was the only wizard in the area and that he did have a lot of enemies.

Suddenly he had an epiphany, the patronus charm was the only thing that worked against the dementors, but they were physical, weren't they? Physical things can be held down. And he did have a way to have magic used without doing it himself.

"Dobby" Harry whispered

Dobby and Winky had both been a great help to him and Luna. In fact, he believed they were currently his biggest weapons, if he considered them as that. They had practically created his own side of the war, with only his suggestions (he refused to order them about). From smuggling spy earphones into the meeting place of the Order Of the Phoenix (Luna had dug up old Daily Prophets and found out about Dumbledore's resistance group). Setting up those spy earphones had provided him with an insane amount of information.

"Harry Potter Sirs be calling Dobby. Dobby bes feeling cold here."

And Dobby was here. He really loved the little bugger. Whatever his idiosyncrasies, Dobby had been a great help and he was going to be a great help now. He had even managed to get Dobby to drop great from name he called him.

"Dobby, yes, you might be feeling a bit cold. The dementors are coming here. Now, I can't use magic in the summer away from school. So I am going to need something to hold them inside, walls or a room, something like that."

"Dobby understands. Bad soul sucky things come to hurt Harry Potter Sir. Dobby create prison to hold them inside. Dobby do that, Dobby will."

Dobby was gone with a pop while Harry tried to understand how Dobby was going to imprison the dementors. That was another thing he had understood about the house elves – as long as their master commanded them to do something, they could do it and something apparently included anything. Dobby could apparate through anti apparition wards, create expansion charms, make a place unplottable, and now apparently imprison dementors.

While Harry was still trying to figure out how Dobby was going to do it, Dobby was back

"Dobby be building walls all around evil soul sucky things. They not be hurting Harry Potter Sir. But Dobby still feels bad around them. What does Harry Potter Sir want to do?"

"Ah, you built walls around them. You can't see them and they can't kiss you, but they still suck all the happiness out of you."

There was another pop. Luna was there with Winky. Harry was slightly confused by her presence, but nonetheless happy. With Luna here, he might just be able to formulate a plan to not only come out unscathed, but use the dementors to his advantage.

"Dobby got help from Winky for making walls and roof around dementors. Winky then be going to inform Mistress Luna about dementors coming here."

Dobby turned to look at Winky now. Winky looked slightly ashamed

"Winky is sorry for not asking permission from Harry Potter Sir. But Harry Potter Sir had ordered Winky to inform Mistress Luna if Harry Potter Sir has problem. So, Winky is going to inform Mistress Luna when Winky finds out about dementors. Mistress Luna insisted on coming here, and and Harry Potter Sir had told us to take Mistress Luna's words as his own."

"It's ok. You did a good job, Winky. You too, Dobby, great job. I was going to send you to get Luna anyway."

Both elves beamed at him at the praise. Luna meanwhile was looking around with interest. Turning towards the elves, he continued

"So, where did you imprison the dementors?"

This time it was Winky who answered

"Those evil things is trapped just outside the alley. Would you be liking to see Dobbys and mine work?"

"Ah - yeah, could you lead the way?"

Winky and Dobby lead the way towards the other end, while he fell back behind them walking alongside Luna.

"So, what do you think we should do now?"

Luna started a little bit, having been addressed for the first time. She had been thinking about how little she actually knew about events of the last war.

Neville, Luna and Ginny had been in Hogwarts the whole time the golden trio had been moving all around the island trying to complete a mission set for them by Dumbledore himself.

The specifics of that mission were never known by anybody. In fact, nobody even knew that there was even a mission, she only knew about it because she had been one of the very small number of people who knew about the mission, not the specifics.

About the dementors, well, you use whatever you get and they did need a dementor.

"We are going to need the dementor. One of those would do. We could use the other one."

Here, Luna smiled,

"What do you say would happen if the magical world knew about an attack on the Great Harry Potter – "Harry cringed " –by dementors who are under ministry control? There would be massive panic. Fudge wouldn't want to be associated with it."

"Doesn't he think I am an attention seeking brat?"

"Well, you are still the Boy Who Lived. That carries a lot of weight in our world, enough that it can't be erased within a summer of bad articles by Daily Prophet. Besides, with this attack and an evidence of a live dementor, everybody would begin to doubt the ministry. That would not only get the ministry off your back, but get everybody thinking of at least protecting themselves."

Harry had cringed a lot when Luna had started her speech on using his status as the BOY WHO LIVED, but she ignored it.

"Now we need to get one of them to our safehouse."

Harry had come to terms with the plan to use his status as a weapon, but he still felt uncomfortable with really using it. And as far as sending one of them to their safehouse, it would need them to have really good occlumency shields.

Luna had insisted on them having some sort of place where they could return without any worries, a place where they could regroup and plan in case of failures, and get some rest without worries and a safe place to do what they wanted.

Luna had somehow shown far more knowledge about muggles than he thought a pureblood witch or wizard would have. She had located an abandoned airport on the outskirts of London, about 200 acres of abandoned airport. Luna had then proceeded to seal it off from the muggles with the help of Dobby and Winky. Here, Luna's knowledge as a pureblood witch helped. Harry hadn't known that doing magic in the presence of an adult wizard or witch didn't set off the trace.

Harry had done his part as well. It had been his money afterall, that had paid for the top notch wards along the boundary of the airport safehouse. The warder had been obliviated afterwards as per agreement. Luna had insisted on it and gotten what he wanted. Harry had paid for it and made a big dent to his vault, but now he could lay claim to owning a house. And well, let's face it – who could call an airport as his home.

He could just imagine Hermione's face when she found out. His mood soured a bit after that. Thinking about his friends made him angry nowadays.

Forgetting about it the moment he reached the four wall 'prison', Harry listened with half a mind as Luna gave out instructions as to how to get one of the dementors out and into the safehouse – airport and how to hold it there.

"… and Winky, can you please create two doors to this prison. Right in front of each other, if possible…"

Harry tuned off and began thinking about all kinds of things he wanted to get into his new airport home.

"Harry, HARRY, Are you listening? Listen."

"Yes, yes, I am listening."

"Write a letter to Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE…."

"What's the DMLE?"

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All Law enforcement officials work under her, Aurors, Hit wizards, Obliviators, etc. So, you write a letter to her and write about how you had to run away from the dementor chasing you. And how you managed to trick it into getting itself caught into this abandoned single room house."

"Single Room House? Who would believe that?"

Luna looked irritated

"Just do as I say. Write her and tell her how you entered from one room and escaped from the window, ran to the front and closed the door, effectively trapped the dementor inside."

"OK, Ok, I will do that."

"And where's your bodyguard?"

"Dunno"

Harry had actual wondered about that too. Dumbledore's appointed bodyguard wasn't here when he needed him or her. As for his squib neighbor, she would have been a great help against the dementors, NOT.

"I will be going home then. Do as I say. We might just pull one over Dumbledore and the ministry in one go."

Now, that was good motivation, Harry thought. He had problems with both of them. Hearing Winky pop away with Luna taking her to her home, Harry began his trek to number 4, privet drive, thinking about his letter to Amelia Bones.


End file.
